Peace On Earth
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: A songfic. Wufei is getting annoyed with Duo over his 'obnoixious' music, until he starts listening and realises that it might just have a deeper meaning.


Hmm well, I came up with this idea while listening to the song Peace on Earth by U2. It just seemed to fit so well for the G-boys. It's got a tiny hint of a 5+2/2+5 relationship starting, but there's nothing really here.  
  
Disclaimer: Unless someone in the last five minutes has decided to give me Gundam Wing, then I don't own the characters. I also don't own the song which is by the wonderful U2.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
ShadowSorceress  
  
  
Peace on Earth  
  
Wufei growled in frustration as another heavy rock beat began blaring through the walls from Duo's room. _Doesn't he do anything quietly? _  
  
Upon arriving at the safe house three days ago, the pilot of Shenlong had been less than pleased to discover that his companion was the loudmouthed American. The braided boy had the ability to irritate Wufei by doing almost anything and the past few days had been no exception. Duo's music had been turned up to maximum almost constantly while he was awake, he chattered constantly, he couldn't stay still for more than two minutes. . . the list went on.  
  
_I know he's intelligent, _Wufei thought as he headed for Duo's room. _He has to be as a Gundam pilot. So why does he always act like an idiot? Why doesn't he have a little dignity?  
  
_Wufei raised his hand to knock on the Deathscythe pilot's door and tell him to turn that damn racket off, when he remembered what had happened the last time he had shouted at Duo to turn his stereo down.  
  
  
~~ Damn it Maxwell! Wufei yelled once Duo opened his door. Turn down that obnoxious noise. Some of us ae trying to work. A foreign concept to you probably, but true. Duo scowled and Wufei continued quickly before he could make a smart-mouthed remark. I can't concentrate with this pointless racket in the background.  
  
Duo moved away and shut the music off, leaving Wufei's ears still ringing in the silence, then glared at him. It's not pointless noise. Perhaps if you tried listening to it, instead of assuming that because it's mine it's meaningless, you might learn something.  
  
He sighed and flopped back against his bed and Wufei just stared, shocked at the sudden disappearance of Duo's normally cheerful demeanour. Just because this music isn't Beethoven, doesn't mean it's worthless or stupid. Get past the noise and find out what the song's about before you judge for God's sake.~~  
  
  
Wufei paused, then dropped his hand. _I'll listen, for one verse. That's all. **Then **I'll get him to shut up. _He leaned back against the wall, eyes close, to wait for the next song to start.  
  
**  
Heaven on Earth  
We need it now  
I'm sick of all this  
Hanging around  
Sick of sorrow  
Sick of pain  
Sick of hearing again and again  
That there's gonna be  
Peace on Earth  
**Wufei's eyes blinked open abruptly as the song began, so quiet at first, building until the first lyrics began. As he listened, he forgot completely his promise to make Maxwell turn the music off.  
  
  
**Where I grew up  
There weren't many trees  
Where there was we'd tear them down  
And use them on out enemies  
They say that what you mock  
Will surely overtake you  
And you become a monster  
So the monster will not break you  
  
  
**_There aren't many trees on L2, _he thought suddenly. _Isn't that where Duo said he came from?_ He knew that not everyone had his privileged upbringing, but now Wufei began wondering what Duo's life had been like. Despite how loud he could be, Duo had never spoken of his life before becoming a Gundam pilot.  
  
The last words shook him a little, reminding him of how he had become a killer to avenge his wife. _Is that how Duo feels about being Shinigami? That he has to become something he hates otherwise he'll break?  
  
  
_**It's already gone too far  
Who said that if you go in hard  
You won't get hurt  
  
  
**Wufei slid down the wall to just sit there, completely absorbed in the music. _So maybe the melody isn't too bad either_, he conceded.  
  
  
**Jesus could you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line  
Peace on Earth  
Tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
No whos or whys  
No-one cries like a mother cries  
For peace on Earth  
She never got to say goodbye  
To see the colour in his eyes  
Now he's in the dirt  
That's peace on Earth  
  
  
**The music changed, becoming louder while the words became bitter. _All the OZ soldiers we kill have families. _He swiped his sleeve across his face angrily. _Why is this affecting me so badly?_**  
  
  
They're reading names out over the radio  
All the folks the rest of us won't get to know  
Sean and Julia, Gareth, Ann and Breda  
Their lives are bigger, than any big idea  
  
  
**_We've killed civilians. People who never did anything have been caught in the crossfire. _  
  
Wufei's head shot up to stare blankly at the wall as sudden realisation hit him. _It's us isn't it? How the hell does Maxwell manage to find the one song that describes us perfectly? And it just has to be the one song I listen to.  
  
  
_**Jesus can you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line  
Peace on Earth  
To tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
  
Jesus this song you wrote  
The words are sticking in my throat  
Peace on Earth  
Hear it every Christmas time   
But hope and history won't rhyme  
So what's it worth?  
This peace on Earth.  
  
  
**_I know I feel like this sometimes. _He smiled bitterly. _Most of the time actually. Like I'm in far too deep for my own good. We all do. _Wufei glanced at the door to Duo's room. _But it never seemed to affect him.   
  
_He suddenly felt guilty about how he had treated Duo in the past. Implying that he was an idiot or worthless. _What was it he said? Just because this music isn't Beethoven, doesn't mean it's worthless or stupid. Was he talking about the music or himself?  
  
_The last lines chilled him slightly, their words revealing despair that nothing would ever change. _That what we're doing is pointless. The Duo doesn't think there's any hope. _Comprehension dawned in his mind. _He uses music to show how he's feeling because he can't show the rest of us that he's scared. He doesn't think that we'd understand.  
And we hardly try to encourage the notion that we feel the same do we? _He thought wryly. _Only Quatre, but Duo probably doesn't want to burden him with his own problems.  
  
  
_**Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
  
  
**The song finished and Wufei rose, intending to return to his own room. Something stopped him and he knocked on Duo's door gently. The braided boy opened it warily and smiled, although it looked stretched and worn. Wu-man. yeah, I know. Turn that obnoxious noise' down. Give me a moment.  
  
He began to close the door only to be stopped by Wufei. Duo looked at the Chinese pilot curiously, wondering if he was about to receive a full blown rant despite his promise to be quiet. Wufei shifted slightly. Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me who that last song was by. Is all their music like that?  
  
Duo stepped away from the door in astonishment, letting Wufei slip into his bedroom. Not only was Wufei _not _shouting at him, he was actually asking him something about his music. I... they're an old 20th century band I think, he finally managed to get out. He closed the door silently. I picked up some of their stuff at a specialist music shop a few weeks ago. I can play you some more of their songs if you'd like.  
  
He looked at Wufei, expecting him to refuse. He nodded instead. I'd like that.**_  
_  
  
  
  
**  
  



End file.
